crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2006-11-28
These are the known events of Tuesday, November 28, 2006. Whateley Academy Thuban introduces Demona and Jinn at the next Faction 3 meeting. Things go rapidly downhill from there.Jade 7 - Over the Top Samantha continues working on the case of the death of Michael Baur.Who Dun It? Mrs. Bohn, the powers lab teacher, gave Carmilla's team an assignment to plan the clearing operation of a building using their powers. Jericho and the Outcasts take on the Goobers for their first simulator run. The Flying Spaghetti Monster is a real hit. Sara's accidental intervention is, um, amusing. They win.Yet Another Day as an Outcast Earth Mother discovers the stuff Erik has left outside to cook. She takes the Harvester to Circe, who discovers what it is; this tells Circe that Erik is an Artificer. Circe tells Earth Mother to forget she ever saw the Harvester. Eldritch looks at the range and chats with some of the Grunts. Then she has a meeting with Mrs. Carson, Circe and Gunny Bardue . They decide that Erik has to vanish, to be replaced by Caitlin Bardue, Gunny Bardue’s goddaughter. Caitlin chats with Jericho while she's filling out the admission packet.Upheaval: Walking Alone Lt. Reynolds , Sgt. Harris , Reach, Holdout and Rez trick Belphegor into opening one of his secret labs and retrieve Spark 's ENI, together with another 17 projects he's stolen. Reach sends Spark a text message that he's found the ENI, and gets a return message that a key card is with the Emerson Concierge. Then he (with Holdout and Rez) goes to return it, and the trap springs.The Big Idea Late that night Mrs. Carson and Ms. Hartford hold a disciplinary hearing for Jenny, Charge, Migraine, Heartbreaker, Holdout and Rez. Harley (Reach) joins them, and turns out to be a lovely girl who's got a resemblance to Zenith. Charge and Migraine are given a month of detention; Jenny gets to "assist" Harley in her new role when they move into a room in Melville . She's told to move the ENI to an ultra-secure room, and Heartbreaker is told to pass the word that anyone even thinking about stealing it will be expelled. Harlan is told that he's to do a parallel investigation to Security with the intention of stirring up a lot of dust, but find out stuff if possible. Holdout is told to tell Ace that the Spy Kids time would be better spent assisting Harlan.The Big Idea Dorjee Nawang, called David or Chain Lightning asks Chou out on a date. Chou panics and runs. She loses badly to Chaka in martial arts, and is then confronted by the rest of the team and asked to tell them what's going on rather than keep it bottled up. She refuses and then has another nightmare.To the Mountain: Part 4 Near Rome Petra and crew head for the Lodge at Lake Alban. It seems that there's a demon somewhere in the vicinity.Petra 1: Rock and a Hard Place - Part 5 New York The MCO interviews Kerry (Off camera).There's an Angel in Father John's Basement - Part 1 References See also *Timeline for November 2006 *Previous Day *Following Day Category:Timeline